


Breath of the Wild

by CrissCrossover



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Stan Marsh, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: Kenny comes over to Stan's to play some video games. Stan shows him his new copy of BotW and they remember their days as Princess Kenny and Stan the Great.A getting together fic.Theyre aged up in this! 16-17!
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Breath of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PROBABLY SO OUT OF CHARACTER BUT I AM SO VERY DESPERATE FOR SHIP MATERIAL OF THEM WITH PRINCESS KENNY AND STAN THE GREAT MENTIONED SO- SORRY

“Yknow,” Stan had started, “I usually play video games with Kyle. But I’m kinda glad he was busy today. You're really fun to play with.”   
  
Kenny chuckled,”Thanks dude, you’re fun to play with too.”   
  
It was a Friday after school, and both boys were reasonably bored. Stan was gonna ask Kyle to come over but Kyle had something to do with Ike so he couldn’t. So Kenny was his next bet. Which was great, seeing how Kenny was always free.   
  
He had only been there an hour or two and they had done a lot. Stan had shown him Animal Crossing, introducing him to some villagers. They had some snacks then came back upstairs and played Splatoon 2, which was one of the few games Kenny had on his own Switch. They ended up playing for a while before Stan pulled him away and started talking again.    
  
“I wanna show you this new game I got. It’s not like new on the market, it was made a few years ago but I think you’d like it.”   
  
Kenny of course agreed, placing his own switch to the side and watching as Stan put his in his port. After some moving around and putting things in and out of their cases, Stan sat back down next to Kenny with his controllers. Kenny watched as the game powered up. “Have you ever been interested in Legend of Zelda?”   
  
Kenny shook his head. “No, I’ve heard of it but I’m not really sure what it’s about.”   
  
Kenny listened as Stan began to explain it. The lore with the being reborn and how there were multiple Zeldas and Links. How the princess had powers and Link was her trusty knight. The Triforce, etcetera. All this while Stan traveled to some shrines and stables and stuff. He explained how in this game, Breath of The Wild, Link had been asleep for a hundred years. He explained the memories and about his adventures to conquer the four divine beasts. Kenny commented on how large the Zora prince, Sidon, was. Stan laughed at his remark.   
  
Stan paused for a minute opening his inventory,”See, I thought you’d like it cause it reminded me of you and I when we were kids,  _ Princess _ Kenny.”    
  
Kenny snorted and fell back against the bed at the mention of his old roleplay name. He sat back up after a moment, a smile spread across his face,”Hmm, and I’m guessing that makes me Zelda and you Link, huh Stan the Great?”   
  
Stan smiled back,”Of course it does, Princess.”   
  
They both smiled looking at each other for a minute. Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So, my knight in shining armour,” he started,”What is the relationship between this Link and Zelda like? Like the ones in this game?”   
  
“Oh well- haha, that’s not much like us,” Stan blushed,”Zelda was pretty envious of Link when they first met and was pretty rude to him. But she eventually accepts him and allows him to be friendly with her.”   
  
“Oh.” Kenny shrugged,”That sucks, I thought they were together.”   
  
Stan blushed even brighter,”Why do you say that?”   
  
“Well I mean-” Kenny paused,”It’s kind of cute. Like… Despite not remembering her or remembering why he was so important in defeating Ganon, he still goes to save her and all of Hyrule. I think it’d be cute due to that chemistry.” He stopped and then started again,”Also! That memory you pulled up- the one where he almost dies. Fish girl likes Link, right?”   
  
“Her name is Mipha and, yes- they have a romantic connection, I don’t know wha-”   
  


“Well, that means she was gonna tell Zelda when they were talking that when she uses her powers she thinks of someone she loves. Zelda only had her powers come alive when Link was in danger. Therefore Zelda loves Link.”   
  
Stan sat for a moment and looked over at the game, thinking about it for a moment. Kenny did make a lot of sense- it was a lot of speculation though. Then again Kenny saw it and he only had the game explained to him.   
  
“So going off of that,” Kenny bit his lip,”What about ‘Princess Kenny’ and ‘Stan the Great’?”   
  
Stan looked back over to the blonde, who was no longer looking at him,”What about ‘em?”   
  
“Do you think they had any chemistry-?”   
  
Stan felt his face go red all over again. He wasn’t sure if he even heard his friend correctly, let alone knew if he had an answer to it.    
  
He did like Kenny. A lot. He always thought it was friendly though. The more he thought about it in this moment though, the more it became obvious it wasn’t. Stan’s heart never fluttered when Kyle laughed. But it did when Kenny did. Stan never thought any of his other friends were cute, unlike with Kenny. Kenny was fairly shorter and skinny than Stan, who was a football player with broad shoulders and a decent height. And Stan absolutely loved that height difference between them. He loved when Kenny was so happy he’d dance. He loved when Kenny would jump on his back from behind. He loved when Kenny laughed so hard he was on the floor, damn near pissing himself. Maybe he did like Kenny in that way.   
  
“I think-” Stan began, stopping short for a moment,”I think you might be onto something.”   
  
Kenny looked up through his bangs at Stan.   
  


“I mean- Stan the Great protected Princess Kenny for a long time. You’re right. They had a lot of time to bond over that. And I think just like Link, if his princess was in trouble even after a hundred years, Stan the Great would be there to help.”   
  
“You really think so?”   
  
“Yeah- I do.”   
  
Kenny smirked a bit and sat back against the bed again, looking over at Stan. “Can I still be your princess?”   
  
Stan snickered, leaning down towards Kenny, kissing him once on the lips,”Yeah, you're still my princess. You’ve always been my princess.”


End file.
